infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockets
Several varieties of Rockets were introduced in Infamous 2. While all Rockets are sent off at great speed, the specific attributes may vary. Primary * Alpha Rocket: The Alpha Rocket is the basic Rocket power. It consists of a huge payload of explosive kinetic energy, and explodes on contact with anything. It has the same blast radius as the Alpha Grenade, but does slightly more damage in addition to electrifying human sized targets and conductive mobile objects such as cars or shopping carts, making them chain electricity to nearby targets. It has a long range, and is effective even when the aiming reticle is grayed out. Level 1 * Redirect Rocket: This is a Good karma power based on the Guardian rank upgrade in Infamous. When sent off, it spirals around as it flies, reducing its accuracy. It makes up for this lack by circling around and homing in on any target that was hit by a Bolt, making it useful for hitting otherwise agile targets, or targets hidden behind cover. (Unlocked by: Performing 'Hit Flying Enemy' 5 times)﻿ * Tripwire Rocket: This is an Evil karma power. When sent off, it splits into two rockets, with a wire of electricity between them. If an enemy is caught in the wire, the Rockets will smash together and explode, causing twice the damage. It is very useful against larger groups of enemies. It cannot be used to get a 'Dead Eye' stunt. (Unlocked by: Performing a 'Rocket Party' stunt)﻿ Level 2 * Sticky Rocket: A powerful rocket that splits into three smaller rockets once it is within close proximity of an enemy. Each mini-rocket will home in on its target and stick to it until it explodes, making it useful for human-sized enemies in addition to Ravagers and Crushers. They will not home in on giant enemies such Devourers, Ice Titans however. (Unlocked by: Performing a 'Dead Eye' stunt 3 times)﻿ Level 3﻿ * Freeze Rocket: This is the only Cryokinetic Rocket. It freezes weaker targets, allowing it to instantly kill enemies including most humanoid enemies. Even an Ice Heavy can be instantly frozen to death with a direct hit, and is very useful in causing high damage against stronger enemies, such as Titans. (Unlocked by: Using the Power Transfer Device with Kuo)﻿ * Hellfire Rocket: Is the only Napalm Rocket, and very powerful. This fires a cluster of five fireballs that each have the same blast radius as an Alpha Rocket, but each individual rocket will deal more damage than the previous one if they all hit the same enemy, making it very useful against larger enemies. (Unlocked by: Using the Power Transfer Device with Nix) Others * Tesla Missile: While not listed as a Rocket, it is very similar to one. It may only be used by Cole when he focuses his powers through one of New Marais' transformers. Its primary use is for restarting other transformers, but it can also be used as an attack; any enemy hit by a Tesla Missile will be destroyed instantly in addition to triggering an electric explosion. * Missile Bolt: While not listed as a Rocket, it is still considered a Rocket power, as well as a Bolt. Cole uses this power in place of his normal Bolts during his first fight with the Beast, and only regains access to it if the RFI is fully charged (Good Karma only). It has a smaller blast radius than other Rockets, but like the Freeze Rocket, it does not injure Cole if he stands too close. It also electrifies any conductive surface, much like a Bolt. The Alpha Bolt permanently replaces this power after Cole's first fight with the Beast. Trivia * Rockets are the successor of Megawatt Hammer. * Freeze Rockets are the only rockets that do not affect cars or damage Cole. ** If well aimed, a Freeze Rocket can freeze multiple targets at once. * The Tesla Missile can easily take out an enemy in one hit, even Crushers. They do not explode on contact with enemies, so one Tesla Missile can be used to easily take out several enemies in a powered down area. **During the 'Powering Up' missions, the Tesla Missile can be used to kill human-sized enemies, but they respawn once the missile reaches its destination or explodes. This can be used as a source for unlimited Experience points. * Cole first gains the ability to fire rockets during Infamous, but loses them after his battle with The Beast in Empire City. **He regains the ability after absorbing the fourth Blast Core. *In PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Cole only has access to Redirect Rockets while Evil Cole has access to Hellfire and Tripwire Rockets. *During the mission 'Storm the Fort', before Cole passed out after using the transfer device, he threw a projectile at Bertrand's helicopter. This projectile was similar to the rockets prior to unlocking the first. This was probably due to an extreme amount of energy coursing through his system and being alert to the situation for preventing the helicopter from leaving. Gallery Rockets Behemoth.jpg|Cole firing an rocket at the Behemoth Shooting the chopper IF2.png|Cole firing a rocket projectile at Bertrand's chopper. See also﻿ * ''InFamous 2'' Powers Sources * Infamous 2 Category:Powers Category:Cryokinesis Category:Napalm Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Evil Powers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Good Powers Category:Abilities Category:Explosives Category:Articles in need of a gallery